Pokemon Ranger: Crisis in Almia
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When the threat of two teams becomes too much, Almia must call on Ranger Legends to help out, but against dozens of foes, and hundreds of Pokemon and with the Pubic turning against them, can the Rangers hold together and emerge triumphant?
1. Prologue: Almia in Seige

**And Back!**

 **I did promise redo this, so here it is….**

 **Notice: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (IF I DID, LUNICK AND SOLANA WOULD APPEAR IN ALL THE GAMES)**

 **Pairings: Lunick/Solana, Kellyn/ Kate, Ben / Summer, Spenser / Elita.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Almia in Siege**

* * *

The Top Rangers stared out at the vast grassland beyond the Ranger Union, the grass fields that usually swayed gently in the breeze were instead flat and dulled by the many reporters currently in a 24/7 standoff with the Union.

It had been 6 months since the Top Rangers, Keith, Kate and Kellyn defeated Team Dim-Sun, and for a while it had been quite, however then not only did Dim-Sun re-appear, but another group appeared a month later, causing a three way clash of power, the Go-Rock Squad, formerly of Fiore seemed to have the advantage, with the number of members and power, while the Ranger Union, unable to cope had been left floundering.

What was more, all boats in and out of Almia had been stopped and a region wide communication blackout, so no messages could get out and no-one could get in. After a month under the black-out both Fiore and Oblivia had sent a pair of rangers to Almia, but even they had not been able to breech the blackout.

Ben Natsuya and Summer Minami had been sent from Oblivia while Aria Meinu and Percy Pump from Fiore had arrived and headed for the union, however after several missions, they had no success in pushing back either team.

The Seven Top Rangers (Keith, Kellyn, Kate, Ben, Summer, Sven and Wendy), had all been tasked with stopping the attacks, but despite several victories and a couple of defeats, both teams only appeared to be getting stronger.

The day found the Top Rangers, and those from Fiore sitting in the control room, waiting on Murph and Professor Hastings to arrive, it had been weeks since they had gotten a full night's sleep and the effects were starting to show.

After five minutes of waiting, Murph practically bounced in, followed by Chair Person Erma and Professor Hastings,

"Fall-in" Erma called and they stood up and saluted,

"We've got some news" Murph smiled, a screen appearing behind him, "As you know…"

"We broke the communication Barrier" Hastings cut in, before Murph frowned at him and continued,

"Yes we did, but we only managed to get one message out, and receive one message back" Murph smiled and they could tell he was bursting with happiness.

"So who got our message?" Keith asked,

"My Old Leader, Spenser in Fiore…" Murph told them and the Top Rangers shared a glance before Murph continued, "Spenser has never been one to mince words, so he replied with this 4 word message"

The group looked at the screen as four words appeared

 _Dispatched Lunick and Solana._

"if timing is right, they should arrive within the hour" Murph smiled,

"Wait… Lunick and Solana…. As in the Legendary Lunick and Spectacular Solana?" Kellyn asked,

"Living Legends, said to be the two best Rangers in the Union…" Ben's eyes were wide,

"Yeah, as in that Lunick and Solana… they are also the ones who took down the Go-Rock Squad the first time and have the most experience of any Ranger" Murph smiled, then looking thoughtful for a moment he smiled again, "It'll be nice to see them in action again…"

"Hem, as Murph said, Lunick and Solana will arrive in an hour and they will be taking charge of the Top Rangers… as some of the highest ranking, best known and skilled Rangers, they will have authority over all our tactical plans, battle strategies and Ranger deployment, they will in-effect be your leader, and you shall refer to them as such" Professor Hastings told them and Aria rolled her eyes,

"Fine, but I don't have to like it, Lunick is skilled, but I think I'm better" Aria threw her hair back and said.

"I doubt you coulda caught Mew, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquazza, Entei, Suciune and Raikou" Percy told her "And remember Solana caught Deoxys, the Regi Trio and Celebi as well…"

"And remember those aerial captures…" Ben looked into the distance,

"Aerial Captures?" Keith asked,

"They jumped out of a helicopter and as they were falling, captured the Legendary Birds, though they both debate who captured who" Ben smiled,

"Hem, yes they are all very impressive and skilled but we should line up outside, ready to greet them" Chairperson Erma told them and they nodded, standing up and leaving the briefing room.

Thirty-Five minutes later, they found themselves along with the rest of the union lined up, Top Rangers at the front, with nearly every ranger in the region behind them, the reporters camera's flashed and took pictures, however word had spread of why they were standing out and all were looking forward to meeting idols.

"How do you think they'd arrive?" Summer asked Kate who shrugged,

"Not sure, maybe by Pokemon…" Kate replied, however they soon heard the sound of helicopter blades and spotted a single brilliant Crimson helicopter in the distance,

"Rangers to Attention!" Erma called and everyone followed the order.

Within five minutes the Helicopter landed down and the door opened, and out stepped a figure clad in ripped and damaged ranger uniform, though a large amount of it still looked new, there were holes where attacks or dangerous terrain had taken its toll on the outfit.

The teen who wore this outfit held a hand and another teen in battered uniform stepped out, their hair blowing in the wind, as the Helicopter took off and left, the pair stood facing the union,

"Lunick, Solana, thank you for coming" Murph smiled and walked forward before the two pulled in into a hug,

"Ringtown is far too quiet without you Murph…" Solana smiled as she walked forward with Murph while Lunick turned to face a group of trees, after a couple of steps Solana stopped and turned to face the same patch of tree's

"Move now!" Solana called as the trees parted to reveal a large Aggron, which roared and charged at them, the Ranger scattered and all eyes turned to Lunick, who still stood directly in its path, as it came closer, Lunick stepped backwards so it missed and they almost missed the calmly spoken, "Capture on!"

Lunick's capture disk flew forward and ensnared the Aggron in its circle, the light began to glow as the Aggron charged at Luncik again, who brought his free hand to the bottom of his Styler and twisted something, "Double Capture activate!"

A Second capture disk appeared and following Lunick's first and encircled the Aggron, brighter and brighter the light grew before Solana stepped forward, "Sol, Lairon and Aron behind me"

"Got them" Solana nodded, drawing her own Capture Styler, "Capture On!"

Solana's disk zipped forward and encircled the two Pokemon, and as she moved to avoid one of the their attacks, she came back to back with Lunick,

"Having fun yet?" Lunick asked,

"Always" Solana replied, their arms didn't stop until the light glowed pure white and they did a little flourish and the Pokemon calmed instantly,

"Capture Complete…" the both smiled and released all three Steel Pokemon.

"Y-you broke my capture…." A Voice from the trees called as a Go-Rock Squad grunt stepped out from the trees.

"Take a Message to Gordor… tell him the Red Knights are on the field, and we're ready to clash" Solana told the grunt who nodded and ran off,

With that Lunick and Solana walked forward towards to crowding reporters,

"We have a statement for the press," Lunick stood with his hands held behind his back and Solana stood the same, "My name is Lunick Kazuki, and this is Solana Kazuki neè Hinata, we are Rank 10 First Class Rangers from the Fiore Region, we are the ones who first stopped the Go-Rock Squad in Fiore and defeated their Leader Gordor Rago. We have been called by the Almia Rangers as a symbol of the Ranger Unions interregional task force that has currently been set up, our aim is to rid all regions under ranger watch to become free of both the Go-Rock Squad and Team Dim Sun"

"We make this statement to you know, to make sure you are aware, the Union does know what is happening, and is making rapid movements to not only defeat both teams, but to break the communication barrier, we are the first two rangers to be deployed and within the month, will have around 50 further rangers from Oblivia and Fiore Dispatched to help deal with this threat, but rest assured, the Ranger Union is on top of this, and we will emerge triumphant, thank you" Solana smiled and then turned and the pair walked towards the union, while Cameras flashed behind them…

* * *

 **And done…**


	2. Chapter 1: Fallout

**Here is another one…**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fallout**

* * *

As soon as the Ringtown duo entered the Union, Erma stood in front of them, looking angrier than she ever had before,

"Who gave you authority to make an unrequested, unprecedented and unchecked speech?" Erma asked them

"Ranger Leader Spenser Hayate" Lunick replied, "He informed us that the press would likely be in attendance, and if they were to try our hardest to make sure they knew the reason we had been called and to get them to clear off" At this point he looked out of a nearby window, "And look at that, give them a scoop and they disappear"

Erma frowned and walked over to window and looked out, noticing the grass beyond the union was empty for the first time in weeks, blinking several times, she nodded, "It was a good speech"

"Thank you" Solana smiled, "It was well improvised… Now can we meet the team we'll be working with?"

"Indeed" Hastings nodded, "You already know Murph and Aria"

"We do" Lunick and Solana nodded,

"Indeed, well this is Kate, Kellyn and Keith, these three are the ones who defeated Team Dim Sun the first time" Erma introduced, "They are also Top Rangers"

"It's a pleasure" Lunick nodded and Solana waved,

"This is Sven and Wendy, another pair of Top Rangers we have here" Erma introduced,

"People know me as the Flying Ranger!" Wendy told them and they nodded,

"This is Rhythmi, who is our Top Operator, and will act as your operator when on mission" Erma nodded,

"I was briefly stationed in Ringtown, I don't know if you remember" Rhythmi started,

"We remember, you were there for three weeks, then Spenser recommended you'd get better experience at a busier base and you went to Summertown" Solana smiled and Rhythmi nodded,

"Then from Oblivia is Summer and Ben, Top Rangers" Erma introduced,

"Right so we have, Murph, Aria, Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Sven Wendy, Rhythmi, Ben and Summer…" Lunick listed while pointing at each of them,

"Indeed" Erma nodded,

"Got it" Solana smiled,

"So can you brief us on what has happened so far?" Lunick asked,

"I'll do it!" Summer smiled, "Around Six months ago, Team Dim Sun was defeated by the Almia Top Rangers, then three months ago, Dim Sun returned with a vengeance, taking control of Haruba Village, which they are currently using as a base"

"Anyone have a map of Almia?" Solana asked, and Murph rushed off and came back five minutes late and rolled one out on a nearby table, pointing where Haruba Villiage was.

"Ok, what happened next?" Lunick asked,

"Well we were organising a strike against Haruba Village when this weird submarine type thing appeared off the coast of Chicole Village, which is what we believe to be the Go-Rock Squad's Base of operations, as on the beach nearby is where the most of their activity is" Summer told them,

Lunick nodded and Solana frowned, "Didn't something really similar appear near the capture challenge about three months ago?"

"It did… I went on Lapras to look but by the time I got there it had vanished" Lunick frowned.

"We have several times tried to follow or track grunts, but every time we try we get lead into an ambush, and some of the rangers haven't returned" Summer told them, "We have also tied to strike at several areas they control, but been repelled by powerful Admins"

"What do they control?" Solana asked,

"The Ranger School is their secondary base, Kincard one of the admins with Dim Sun took a bunch of grunts there" Erma told them,

"And the Chroma Ruins, that place is crawling with Go-Rock Squad Grunts… and this weird music.." Keith told them,

"Music?" Lunick and Solana shared a glance, "Quad?"

"Defiantly" Solana nodded

"Quad?" Kellyn asked,

"The Go-Rock Squads admins, the Go-Rock Quads, four siblings and children of Gordor, named: Clyde, Garret, Billy and Tiffany" Lunick told them,

"Back when they were targeting Fiore, they were the ones the Grunts reported to, I guess with Gordor reforming the old team, their evolvement wouldn't be a massive surprise" Solana frowned,

"Anything else you think we should know?" Lunick asked and the group shook their heads, "Then we'll start looking over the maps to see what can be done…."

The group nodded and walked out, leaving Lunick, Solana, Aria and Murph alone,

"Mention this to anyone else and you will regret It for the rest of your short life, but it is good to have you here" Aria told them before walking out, leaving three stunned people behind her. After a minute Lunick smirked and shook his head

"So Murph, let's get to work.." Lunick smirked and they looked down at the map….

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

The Headlines the next morning made Erma smirk, for once praising the union on bringing in two high profile ranges, they read,

 _'Legends decent on Almia'_

 _'Ranger Union Speaks Out: Regions Unite!'_

However since the briefing, no-one had seen Lunick or Solana, they had vanished and Murph smirked stating they had probably set up camp in the dense trees next to the union, using them as cover.

It was not until midday when the two walked in, both wearing black jackets and hoods, "We've been watching the Ruins, it's the Go-Rock Quads alright" Solana told Aria over lunch,

"Their tune hasn't changed a beat" Lunick added,

"Does their involvement change anything?" Kellyn asked,

"No, we planned for them to be where they are, the only problem I can see is if one of the groups decided to take a shot at the Union" Solana smiled, "Plus we have a surprise in store for them, Oblivia is pulling double region for us and were bringing over a dozen rangers from Fiore, veterans of the first Go-Rock Squad rising"

"No Way… more rangers from Fiore?" Summer asked,

"Yeah, and when they get here we'll explain the first part of our strike back plan" Solana smiled, before checking her watch, "There expected in three hours, twelve minutes and sixteen seconds…. Fifteen…. Fourteen."

"Sol" Lunick said and she looked up,

"Sorry, just nervous, its been a while since we were on active duty" Solana smiled,

"Your not normally?" Keith asked,

"No, due to our skill level, most of the time we're classified as 'Off-Duty: Patrolling', last mission we had was when Mew showed up… nearly 2 years ago…" Lunick replied, "But we get to hone our skills on the Capture Challenges"

"Bet that can get boring" Keith said, "Walking the same routes over and over again.."

"But things change every time we do, new Pokemon appear and some disappear, some come to see us and some hide away, you begin to know every inch of your region and began to become part of it" Solana pointed out,

"Everyone in Fiore knows us, and we know everyone, we can always tell if something is wrong, and then help" Lunick added,

"So who is coming?" Aria asked,

"That would be telling" Lunick smirked and leaned back in his chair, "They should have just landed, and on route to the Union"

"So meet us in the briefing room in four hours" Solana told them and the two stood up and walked away, leaving stunned Rangers behind them.

* * *

 **And done…**


End file.
